


Crooked mile

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В понедельник в дымоходе завелись летучие мыши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked mile

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Hozier – Sedated](https://music.yandex.ru/album/3060154/track/17788749)

_There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile._  
_He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile._  
_He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse,_  
_And they all lived together in a little crooked house._

В понедельник в дымоходе завелись летучие мыши.

Должно быть, это был понедельник. Кон не взялся бы утверждать наверняка — календарь на стене застыл на вечном начале марта тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмого. Кажется, за окнами был скорее апрель или начало холодного мая. Ледяным ветром с залива Чесапик хлипкий, покосившийся дом по ночам продувало насквозь.

Нужная книга нашлась в одной из деревянных коробок на чердаке — кажется, у Ма Кент были книги на все случаи жизни. От пособия по разведению собак охотничьих пород и подробных инструкций по стрижке овец до разваливающихся в руках журналов о мужской моде — на чердаке фермы Кентов можно было узнать о мире все, если не боишься надышаться пылью. Слезая по отчаянно хрустящей лестнице вниз, Кон кашлял и пытался сдуть комок пыли с носа. И сжимал нужную книгу подмышкой.

Пособие по «разведению, уходу и избавлению от летучих мышей» больше походило на что-то из научной фантастики родом из шестидесятых — автор книги то ли боялся, то ли обожал несчастных рукокрылых, и предупреждение о том, что, возможно, их не стоит выкуривать из дома, занимало больше места, чем подробная инструкция о том, как их, собственно, выкурить. Кон читал, низко склонившись над газовой горелкой, и одернул себя, только почувствовав, как от пара, поднимающегося над кипятком, запотевает обложка. Не стоило портить книгу больше, чем ее испортило время.

Плеснув горячей воды в кружку, он устроился на покосившихся ступеньках, слыша, как мыши скребутся и пищат в дымоходе, в полной темноте.

Неизвестный автор угрожал бешенством и гистоплазмозом, зато утверждал, что мыши могут охранять посевы. Оглядев перебитую ливнями и солнцем пустошь, которая осталась от некогда цветущей фермы, Кон фыркнул и глотнул еще кипятка. Влажная после дождя древесина холодила босые ступни, прохладный ветер колюче трогал кожу в прорехах на джинсах. Поежившись, он вернулся в дом, решив, что теперь готов к сражению.

Мыши скреблись. Солнце блеклыми пятнами ложилась на пыльные окна. Холодок неуюта скользил по углам, прятался под потолком в перекрестьях балок. Из дома хотелось убраться как можно скорее, сколько не вычищай и не прогревай его, и подхватив ключи, так и висящие на крючке в прихожей, Кон вышел обратно в прохладу дня — живую, скупо согретую весенним солнцем.

Топлива в старом грузовике должно было хватить как минимум на еще одну поездку до побережья. А там, кто знает, может быть, попадется заправка или чья-нибудь брошенная, еще не разграбленная машина.

Выруливая на трассу, ведущую прямиком к Чесапику, он напевал под нос, постукивая ладонями по рулю. Других машин на дороге не было и быть не могло, так что вести можно было, не волнуясь вообще ни о чем. Конечно, проще — и безопаснее — было бы долететь, да и подлатать дом не было бы такой уж проблемой, используя телекинез. Но у работы руками оказалась своя прелесть — это успокаивало, это помогало привести мысли в порядок, это попросту убивало время, а его стало даже слишком много — фактически, у Кона теперь было все время мира. А работа помогала справиться с глухой тоской по временам, когда он боялся не успеть или не суметь.

Когда он боялся.

Дни теперь начинались рано, а длились долго. Дом требовал постоянной заботы, остатки посевов — внимания, а собственная голова — терпения и невмешательства. Тим был гораздо более терпеливым, чем он сам, у него вышло бы лучше. Но Кон успел многому у него научиться, так что склонен был считать, что справляется не так уж плохо.

Дорога до залива оказалась долгой и тихой. Близ Чесапика ветра становились острее, злее, отчаянней, будто стремились содрать с него одежду и кожу. Плотнее закутавшись в куртку, он собрал немного хвороста и все-таки использовал силы — когда понял, что не взял с собой топор. В давно разбитом строительном магазине на въезде в город нашлось стекловолокно. Не так много, но на то, чтобы закрыть вход, вполне хватит.

Сгрузив все в кузов и на удачу остановившись у заправки — топливом удалось разжиться тоже, а значит, день был вполне неплох, — Кон направился обратно к дому, так и не прекращая напевать под нос. Песню никак не удавалось поймать за хвост, вспомнить слова, но мелодию он почему-то помнил очень хорошо. Кажется, обычный прилипчивый мотив на четыре аккорда, такой удобно выстукивать пальцами по рулю, выбирая одну из объездных трасс, чтобы возвращаться домой как можно дольше.

Но любая дорога однажды заканчивается.

Его дорога сюда, в этот дом, в его холод и пыль, тоже не была долгой — тогда Кон предпочитал воздух, это было быстро и удобно. С высоты он патрулировал то, что тогда, пару лет назад, еще оставалось от Готэма, доставлял провизию и оружие за баррикаду, спасал выживших из зараженных точек — в возможности подняться в воздух был смысл. Сейчас в полетах его осталось не так уж много — разве что отпугивать ворон, но для этого он смастерил пугало, или подниматься на чердак, но лестница еще вполне держалась. Правда, Кон понимал, что к осени нужно будет подлатать крышу, пока вода в дожди не начала заливать чердак, и вот здесь без полетов никак не справиться. Впрочем, люди — обычные люди — как-то справлялись и с этим. Возможно, на этот случай у Ма Кент тоже была полезная книжка.

Сгрузив древесину в ангар, он прошел в дом и остановился в гостиной, чутко прислушиваясь. Летучие мыши скреблись, пищали, переругивались — жили какой-то своей мышиной жизнью. Пособие Марты утверждало, что необходимо дождаться ночи. И Кон устроился в кресле, скрестив ноги и выжидая. Ждать он теперь умел просто отлично.

Да и тогда, когда был гораздо нетерпеливее, скорее на выводы и простую, глухую ярость, он выжидал до последнего, прежде чем позволил себе поверить словам Тима о том, что есть места, где он гораздо нужнее, чем в Готэме, что там пока еще справляется Бэтмен, а мир огромен, и почти всем в нем нужна помощь. Тим знал лучше, и тогда он тоже был прав, не зря же он и его семья остались одними из последних защитников Готэма. Возможно, если бы Коннер ушел — и вернулся — раньше, он бы смог помочь, но он не смог, и это уже случилось. Для человека, который так беспокоился о времени, настолько сильно пытался успеть, он слишком часто опаздывал.

Едва над фермой опустились густые сумерки, он поднялся, разминая затекшие ноги, и побрел обратно в ангар — за досками и молотком. К тому моменту, как он вернулся, мышей уже не было — как им и полагалось, он улетели к темноте. Пособие Ма не лгало и не ошибалось — в этом плане, ее советам, даже таким, опосредованным, через книжку неизвестного автора, который явно мечтал быть фантастом, стоило прислушиваться сейчас и всегда. Без труда поняв, где находится гнездо, Кон вслепую засыпал его нафталином и не слишком аккуратно заколотил дымоход досками — огонь в этом доме все равно никогда больше не зажигался.

Оббив вход стекловолокном и задумавшись о том, что на всякий случай стоило бы покрыть им и окна, Кон чутко прислушался к тишине — и уловил момент, когда первая летучая мышь ударилась о доски и заскребла по ним крошечными коготками, издавая надрывный писк. Скоро мышей стало больше, и они все скреблись и скреблись так, что от этого начинала раскалываться голова, но к рассвету они все-таки сдались и улетели.

Присев над горелкой, Кон нагрел себе еще кипятка, мимоходом пожалев, что не догадался поискать в городе кофе, или хотя бы собрать сухой травы, которую можно было бы заварить. На ферме мало что росло — два года назад эта земля горела, и с тех пор едва желала поддерживать хоть какую-то жизнь. Смертельная усталость — вот что это было. Все они — и земля, и дом, и сам Коннер — смертельно, до чертиков устали.

Следующие три дня ушли на то, чтобы починить крышу, закрыть прорехи в осыпающейся черепице, залить смолой начинающуюся крошиться древесину под ней. Ремонт не терпел отлагательств, как оказалось — дом рушился, проседал, стонал как от боли под особенно сильными порывами ледяного ветра с залива, того и гляди — сложится колодой карт, и больше совсем ничего не останется. Выметая пыль, накрывая чехлами мебель, закрывая стекловолокном чердачное окно, Кон совсем ни о чем не думал, а по ночам засыпал, едва голова касалась подушки.

Казалось, что еще одну зиму дом должен простоять. Он же столько зим уже вынес и пережил. Тим говорил когда-то, что вещи и люди на поверку часто оказываются более стойкими, чем может показаться — и он был прав. Тим вообще чертовски сильно верил в людей, да и в самого Кона верил всегда, а значит, он просто не мог не справиться.

А к концу недели он понял, что летучие мыши вернулись.

В этот раз они свили гнездо где-то на чердаке, и то, что он закрыл окно, ничем им не помешало. Упорные твари пролезали через дерево и черепицу, приходили и уходили в полной, кромешной темноте — что им какое-то стекловолокно, как оказалось. Пособие Ма Кент все-таки в чем-то ошибалось.

И ночью, вслушиваясь в скрежет и писк, в чужую невидимую жизнь, не прекращающуюся на секунду, Кон смотрел в потолок, накрыв ладонью лоб, и пытался не улыбаться — не помогала ни мысль о том, что с утра придется снова ехать в город, ни понимание бесполезности своих усилий, ничто. Он глядел в темноту, которая ничем не отличалась от темноты под веками, и улыбался так, что сводило челюсть, потому что вдруг понял и принял еще и то, что все ошибаются, и он сам ошибался тысячу раз в своей жизни, но есть одна вещь, которая была правдой до конца мира, и, видимо, осталась ею после.

Летучие мыши всегда возвращаются.

И книжка Ма Кент, в конце концов, предупреждала даже об этом.


End file.
